


Join The Show

by bladespark



Series: Perique Blend and Fleeting Flame's Sexy Adventures [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: BDSM, Kink, Masochism, Multi, No Sex, Paddling, Sorta no sex anyway its mentioned but not the focus, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladespark/pseuds/bladespark
Summary: Fleeting Flame has some preferences when it comes to kinky play, but when a dominant mare decides the peanut gallery in the public play room need to stop commenting and get spanking, he decides to go with the flow and obey her orders. A good time doesn't have to be ideal to still be pretty damn fun.Based on a true story.





	Join The Show

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that neither I nor this story are affiliated with or promote the "real" Clocktower Society. It's a very fun fantasy of a BDSM utopia, but like all fictional utopias, any attempt to build a real-world version swiftly turns dystopian instead.

Fleeting Flame stepped into the public play room and closed the door behind him. It was a modest room, with no particular decor or theme. It had various bits of kinky furniture scattered about, and one wall had a row of chairs and couches for spectators. There were four ponies already lounging there, watching the scene going on in the center of the room. Said center had two bondage frames, each a kind of sturdy wooden trellis that went from floor to ceiling, each juncture a potential tie point that a pony could be bound to. In the gap between them a padded mat provided comfort for anyone lying down or kneeling. 

An earth pony stallion was currently lying on the mat, on his back, with his forelegs held above his head and cuffed to the frames on either side firmly. He was someone Flame knew casually, an older stallion with an anvil cutie mark, who was a blacksmith in his everyday life. He was built accordingly, with a heavy, muscled body and just a bit of a pot belly. His coat was steel gray, his mane and tail stark white, though Flame wasn't sure if that was their original color or a product of age.

The mare also lying on the mat was bright, shocking pink unicorn, with a long purple mane streaked with bright blonde. Her figure was broad-hipped and generous and Flame had a very good view of it, for she was crouched with her head down, sucking the bound stallion's cock, while her rump was up in the air, her tail flagging, providing a tantalizing look at what lay beneath. A bag of "toys" sat beside her, a flogger and several paddles spilling out of it, but currently she wasn't using any of them, she was simply giving very enthusiastic head to the stallion, who was letting out repeated groans of obvious appreciation.

Fleeting Flame picked out a couch next to a young pegasus stallion he hadn't met before, with a glossy dark blue coat and silver-streaked cyan hair, sporting a simple red collar. "I'm Quick Stroke," the pegasus said, holding out a hoof.

"Fleeting Flame," Flame replied as he shook the offered hoof. "Nice to meet you."

The unicorn couple on the other side, in matching adamantite mask and collar, gave Flame a pair of nods. "Sweet Stuff," said the collared mare. "Buck Harder," said the masked stallion, before turning their attention back to the captivating scene in front of them.

"No introductions needed," said the earth pony seated just past them with a wave. He was an older stallion with graying hair and a dusty bronze coat, named Bright Bit, who Flame knew well from other such evenings. "And you already know Striking Steel, of course." He gestured at the bound stallion. "The pretty unicorn there is Luscious Flower, and oh boy is she."

Flame chuckled at that, it certainly did seem appropriate, especially given the current view he had of her. He settled down on a couch and folded his large white wings comfortably. He was wearing simple black pants and a white button-down shirt, with his red collar just showing at the throat. He'd felt more than a little bored, and dropping by Clocktower for an evening out had seemed like fun, though the vampire pony wasn't in need of blood, nor really planning on playing. Watching an entertaining public scene seemed like just the thing, though, and he was already glad he'd decided to come, this one looked very entertaining indeed.

His fellow spectators apparently agreed, for there was a steady stream of commentary from them. Some rooms had requirements about the spectators staying silent, but there was no such notice posted here, and they were taking full advantage.

Quick Stroke was particularly vocal, giving blow-by-blow critique of every move the pink unicorn was making.

Buck chimed in with lewd suggestions from time to time, with his partner's giggles sounding after every joking suggestion, and Bright made the occasional ribald joke too. The atmosphere was rowdy but friendly, and Flame himself soon threw a few remarks of his own into the commentary.

Striking Steel was a little distracted, but not so much so that he didn't fire back after those remarks that were aimed at him. Flame knew he was taking it all in good fun, he'd played with the fellow a few times, and the blacksmith had a fantastic sense of humor.

When Luscious Flower lifted her head and gave them all a flat look, though, Flame was suddenly concerned they'd been a bit too much. "Hey, you. I'm trying to suck cock here. You're being awfully damn distracting."

"Sorry-" started Bright, but the mare interrupted with a laugh and a grin.

"You're all being just terrible, and I think _everypony_ here needs to be punished." She straightened up fully, taking a commanding stance, and pointed a hoof at Sweet Stuff, where she sat beside her partner "There's a spanking bench over there. Hop up on it, you definitely need a spanking." The mare's eyes went a bit wide, but then she gave a little giggle and looked over at her partner with a sly wink.

"She's right, dear, I _do_ definitely need a spanking." Buck chuckled and rose, and they both went to the spanking bench and set about using the padded cuffs that went with it to restrain the mare on it.

But the pink unicorn wasn't done yet. Her pointing hoof stabbed at Fleeting Flame. "You! Those pants look great on you but they'd look better off of you, with your rump all red. Take 'em off and bend over there." She gestured at a plain massage table opposite the spanking bench. Flame blinked a little, but he was more than willing to jump in and have a little fun if she insisted.

"And you," she pointed at Quick Stroke. "Have you ever used a paddle before?"

"Uhm. Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Here." Her magic grabbed a large wooden paddle from her bag and tossed it at the pegasus, who caught it in his wing with instinctive grace. "Paddle his butt until it's nice a red for me."

"Yes, ma'am." He gave a little wing salute and then looked over at Flame, who was already removing his pants.

"Now you." The only pony left sitting in the observing chairs gave her a wry smile. 

"Shall I just spank myself for you?" said Bright Bit.

She laughed at that. "No, you get over here by me and lay down, rump up."

He chuckled and did as she commanded, settling himself next to the still-bound Steel, who was watching all this with an amused look. Flower picked up a second paddle in her magic and gave a light slap to the bronze earth pony's rump, then she ducked her head back down to the bound stallion's cock. "Much better," she declared, before taking his cock eagerly into her mouth again, her head bobbing up and down in time to the steady slaps of her paddle against the Bright's rear.

An echoing sound of slapping was coming from the spanking bench too, where Sweet was now retrained by all four legs while Buck spanked her firmly with a hoof. Moans of pleasure and squeaking cries of surprised pain at the harder blows came from her in turn, both participants obviously enjoying themselves.

Meanwhile Flame had gotten his pants off and bent over the massage table, resting his forelegs and chest on it, his exposed rump pointed out at the room. Quick stepped up behind him, resting one front hoof on the table to balance on his hind legs, the other holding the paddle. He gave a little light slap against Flame's rump, which Flame's tail twitched at, though it was so light he hardly felt it. "How do you like your paddling? Light? Heavy?" He gave a harder smack as he said that, and Flame let out a little yelp, his tail twitching harder.

"Ah, I don't usually prefer super heavy. Start light and build up?"

"Damn, I like giving a really heavy beating."

"Oh. Well I can take it heavy, just not for very long."

"Will you let me hit you hard, then?"

Flame considered. He really did prefer a more sensual paddling style, but hell, he hadn't meant to do anything at all today, he might as well just roll with what was happening. The intensity of a really hard beating could be fun too. "Sure. I mean, you're going to get like twenty strokes, absolute max, but sure."

Quick laughed and tapped the paddle gently against Flame's burning match cutie marks, once on each. "Count out ten for each side, why don't you, then?"

Flame nodded and braced himself, trying to relax. Tensing would only make it hurt more. Quick pulled back his hoof and delivered a stunningly hard wallop with the paddle, the pressure of which almost pushed Flame's hind hooves out from under him and that left him reeling with the pain of the impact. It was so hard, and so sudden, his mind almost couldn't process it at all. He let out an involuntary groan, then added, "O-one," as he suddenly remembered he was supposed to be counting.

"Here's one for the other side," said Quick with a little giggle, and he turned and delivered an equally hard blow on Flame's other flank.

"Gah! One," Flame said again.

Quick just switched back to the first side immediately, hitting it before Flame even had time to draw in a breath, so the grunt he let out was almost inaudible and he had to take a moment to say "Two."

By the time he was at the second "Five" he was wondering if he should have said twenty strokes. He was struggling to stay relaxed, his teeth clenched as the pain sparked down his nerves. When strike number six hit his left flank he had a sudden urge to come up off the table, turn around, and grab the paddle. Something about the situation was making him want to turn the tables, take control, and top instead of being topped. Usually getting hit pushed him deeper into submission, but the hard strikes were doing just the opposite. He resisted the urge, though, and hissed out, "Six!" through still clenched teeth.

The other "six" was almost a snarl, the urge to turn the tables persisting. Quick chuckled and put his free hoof over Flame's cutie mark, rubbing there. A marked redness was starting to show even through the cutie mark's colored coat, and it was very obvious beneath the white outside the cutie mark itself. Flame tried to concentrate on breathing deeply and evenly, focusing on that instead of on the pain.

"Can I keep going?" There was a hint of challenge in the other stallion's voice, and Flame felt a stubborn pride rise up in him. He could do this. 

"Yes," he said, managing to unclench his teeth and relax a little. He partly spread his wings, then refolded them.

"Good," said Quick, and hit him again, this time in a swift one-two on both flanks in a row, the strokes still hard but more of a stinging slap than the intense thud he'd been delivering.

Flame yelped twice, then said "Seven, seven."

"Nearly done, but I won't make it easy on you." Quick hit him again, another thudding strike that rocked him on his hooves, possibly even harder than his previous blows had been. 

Flame couldn't help it, he spit out a shocked "Fuck!" then gritted his teeth and remembered to say "Eight." Quick seemed like the sort of sadist who would insist on hitting him again to make it "actually count" if Flame forgot to count one.

"Gotta be symmetrical," said Quick, and hit him with another stunning blow on the other flank. 

"Fuck! Eight," said Flame again, not even trying to not swear this time. He _really_ wanted to come up off the table and hit back. The urge was very irrational, especially as they'd negotiated no such thing, but stars above, something about Quick, about the way he was hitting Flame, was hitting all his switch buttons.

"Good boy," said Quick with a smile, and just like that the urge to hit back evaporated, like flipping a switch, and a submissive thrill went through Flame. "Almost there..." He delivered another pair of lighter, more rapid slaps, still stingingly hard, but not nearly as bad as the previous two.

Flame's cry was almost a moan as pain and subspace both washed over him. "Ah, stars... uh, nine, nine."

"And here we go..." Quick hit Flame so hard the strike did actually push him sideways a bit. He nearly screamed, "Fuck!" again, then "Fucking hell. Ten!"

Quick rubbed the reddened spot he'd just hit with his hoof, chuckling softly. "Good boy," he said again, which made Flame let out a little moan. "And finally..." He hit Flame again, obviously as hard as he possibly could, shoving him back the other way.

"Fucking fuck! Ten!" There was pain but also triumph in his voice as he shouted out the last number. He'd done it. He'd endured. A wonderful glow of submissive pleasure filled him, helping him float on the endorphin high that the pain had brought with it.

In the pause that followed the other sounds of the room slowly penetrated Flame's mind. He heard a series of breathy moans that had to be from Sweet Stuff, the wet sounds of Luscious Flower's continued blow job paired with Striking Steel's continued moans, and the rhythmic slapping of a paddle in time with little noises that must be from Bright Bit. Quick Stroke rubbed Flame's rump gently. "You did good. You can take a lot."

"Thank you," was all Flame managed. Triumph and pain were both fading entirely, lost in the warm, wonderful endorphin haze that fogged his mind, making words hard to come by. He slowly got off the table, settling onto all four hooves and turning around to look at the rest of the room. Buck Harder was still spanking Sweet Stuff, having apparently taken the slower, more sensual approach. She was moaning repeatedly, rocking her hips back into each slap of his hoof.

Flower was still beating Bright and sucking off Steel, but only a moment later she gave Bright Bit one last hard smack and lifted her head to say, "Okay, your butt is red enough, now shut up and let me finish here."

He rolled to his hooves with a grin. "Yes ma'am." 

She ignored him, lowering her head, and started deep-throating Steel's cock. He had his head tipped back and was making little, high-pitched moaning sounds, and his hips were twitching as Flower increased the intensity of her attentions to his cock.

Flame made his slightly unsteady way over to the couch he'd been in before and dropped into it, Quick sitting beside him, and they and Bright all watched quietly, the steady slapping and moaning from Sweet and Buck providing a background, as Flower finished pleasuring Steel.

Eventually there was a final moan from Steel, and Flower lifted her head with a smug smile, swallowed, and gave a contented sigh. She kissed Steel immediately, who kissed back with no hesitation. Then she set about undoing his restraints.

"That was pretty damn fun," said Bright Bit, who'd settled next to Flame. "I think I like Luscious Flower. She knows how to show a room full of ponies a good time."

Quick laughed. "Are Clocktower parties always like this?"

"You new here?" replied Bright.

"Not quite, but I've only been coming about a year and I've mostly done one-on-one stuff. This was different."

"It's not always like this, no. But it seems to be like this a lot more often when Flower's around."

Quick laughed at that.

Flame just sat back, his eyes closing, relaxing into the warm, hazy endorphin rush and letting the voices of the other ponies and even the moans and slaps from the unicorn couple's continuing scene just wash over him. This hadn't quite been his preferred form of play, but he was still glad he'd come out. And he had to agree with Bright, Flower knew how to show a room a good time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see me talk about writing, my works in progress, other creative endeavors, and my life in general, check out [my Dreamwidth blog](https://bladespark.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
